Crestsilver's Army
Crestsilver's Army is a branch off of the Co. Sons of Liberty group. However, anyone is welcome to join the army. Welcome! Welcome to the page! Please do not spam or edit this page without permission from Charles Crestsilver: General of Crestsilver's Army Crestsilver's Army is the entire military run by General Charles Crestsilver. Some find it useless since there are no wars to fight in but when there are, Crestsilver's Army will run to help. Your rank isn't chosen by your level or how many weapons you have, it's chosen by how long you're in and how active you are. This doesn't even require you to join the Co. Sons of Liberty, you just sign up! Traitors of the Army will be punished if found. The punishment will result in keeping you in a constant state of threat. If you'd wish to leave the army. Turn in your registration to my talk page Charles Crestsilver. Joining will give you special V.I.P. in the Caribbean like *Freedom from all threats and taxes. *Ability to arrest whomever you please (with good reasons) *An army to help "take care of" pests. Crestsilver's Army This is a fighting force against the EITC and British Navy. We are allied with the U.I.C. (United Islands of the Caribbean). It is lead by Charles Crestsilver and is one of the leading U.S. forces against the EITC. History After Charles Crestsilver's parents were killed by the British Navy, he was forced to either join the EITC or be killed. This was during a war with France. Even though it was only a travel ship, the British still attacked them. After he was kicked out of the EITC for being a traitor, he swore vengeance for his parents and formed the Co. Sons of Liberty which later formed Crestsilver's Army. Present Day The Co. Sons of Liberty are currently gaining new recruits every day. Each member also joins Crestsilver's Army. It takes a lot of hard work to get a guild's respect when you're a basic access member but Charles has done it. Ranking System Crestsilver's Army Divisions This division is under Charles Crestsilver's command. There are 6 platoons with 3 squads, each lead by an officer and co. lead by veterans. The First Platoon This Platoon is under command of Charles Crestsilver. Squad 1 *Billy Bones - Squad Leader *Andrew Goldeye - Co. Squad Leader *Ducky - Co. Squad Leader *Antonio Badwallace *Benjamin Sundavis *Black Mariah *Blaze Firehawk *Blaze Tigerskull *Danger Shoremonger *David Lockmenace *Freebooter *Geoffrey Stormeagle *Feorge Bladeeagle *Gerard Goldbeard *Henry Stormbane Squad 2 *Jack Seafury - Squad Leader *MacDaddy - Co. Squad Leader *Isabella Tigerfury *Jack Sharkhawk *Jade O'scarlett *James Edgewaters *James Goldspinner *James Mchawk *Jason Bladesteel *Jeffrey Gunlegend *Kate Mchara *Leon Sailrose *Mark Hexwalker *Matthew Stormrage Squad 3 *Ray T. - Squad Leader *Rouba - Co. Squad Leader *Maximus Moonwalker *Molly Plunderkidd *Nathaniel Bladehawk *Nick Darkvane *Perl *Roger Rigeaston *Rosalie *Rose Daggerhazzard *Samuel Phantomslipper *Violet Bluefox *William Bladewraith *Wolf Phantomphoenix The Second Platoon This platoon is under Capt. Stone's command. ~More Will Be Added By Capt. Stone In Time~ The Third Platoon This platoon is under Captain Nick's command. ~More Will Be Added By Captain Nick In Time~ The Fourth Platoon This platoon is under Jumbee's command. ~More Will Be Added By Jumbee In Time~ The Fifth Platoon This platoon is under Brownbeard the Great's command. ~More Will Be Added By Brownbeard the Great In Time~ The Sixth Platoon This platoon is under Jack Daggerstealer's command. ~More Will Be Added By Jack Daggerstealer In Time~ Crestsilver's Armada Crestsilver's Armada is a growing Naval force in the Caribbean and U.S. It is lead by Charles Crestsilver on his ship the USS Silver Crest. It is comprised by several other fleets by another leader. The Home Guard The Home Guard is the strongest U.S. fleet. Led by Mac and Charles Crestsilver. Ships: *''USS Black Hawk ''- Mac - Flagship of the Home Guard *''USS Golden Crest ''- Charles Crestsilver The Caribbean Defense The Caribbean Defense is one of the strongest fleets in the Caribbean. It is lead by Charles Crestsilver. Ships: *''USS Silver Crest ''- Charles Crestsilver '- Flagship of the Caribbean Defense The Secret Fleet The Secret Fleet is led by Captain Nick and Capt. Stone. It's intension is to find and report all EITC and British outposts. Not a fighting fleet. Ships: *''USS Cursed Rogue - 'Captain Nick '- Flagship of the Secret Fleet *''USS Dark Thunder ''- '''Capt. Stone The Front-Line Fleet This fleet is our bravest fleet of them all. It is led by Jumbee and Brownbeard the Great. It leads the first and greatest attacks against any British or EITC force it is told to attack. It will weaken them before the real fights begin. Ships: *''USS Fire-Sail Demon ''- Jumbee '''- Flagship of the Front-Line Fleet *''USS Crimson Privateer ''- '''Brownbeard the Great Soldiers of the Army Crestsilver's Famous Quote: "There's always a battle going on, whether physically or mentally. It's our job, as an army, to win these battles." -'' ''Charles Crestsilver There are very few rules: #Never give up #Respect everybody, even lower ranks #Follow orders Weapons All weapons of Crestsilver's Army are supplied by Flatts and Flatts, Importers and yourself. Ships are supplied by Darby Drydock and yourself (if in the event of overflow, Rick Break Bone will supply 1 extra ship). All bases aresupplied by the Houses of the Caribbean (run by Jumbee). War Council The war council basically has the easiest job, until a war starts. The war council consists of Gen. Crestsilver, his friends who join the Army, and any he finds suitable for the task. They are asked difficult questions and, if answered correctly, they're in. Permanent Council Members *General Charles Crestsilver *Jack Daggerstealer *Amelia Daggerstealer Color Scheme The color scheme of this Army is what your uniiform colors are. It doesn't matter what piece of clothing is what color as long as you only use the colors below: *Silver (Light Grey) *Gold (Dark Yellow) *Blue *Yellow Joining You can join the army by writting in the comments below and using the userbox. Please ask in the comments below first, in case some rare occasion where you may have to take training to understand Crestsilver's Army. To join you either ask or you'll be asked the common question of: You are either a fighter or a coward, so which are you? - Make your choice - Charles Crestsilver C.A. Spies The C. A. Spies are an elite group of the Army who go through special training to gain helpful intel. Crestsilver's Army Logbook Crestsilver's Soldiers #''Charles Crestsilver(Creator/Founder/General of C.A.) #Mac (Commander) #Capt. Stone (Head of War Council) #Captain Nick (Admiral of Navy) #Jumbee (Base Supplier) #Rick Break Bone (Overflow Naval vessel provider) #Brownbeard the Great (Mercenary fighter) #Jack Daggerstealer (Council Member) #Amelia Daggerstealer (Council Member) # Others There are allies other than those who sign up. They spread throughout the Caribbean. Ghosts: We are allied with all of the good, blue ghosts on Ravens Cove. General of the ghosts is Ben Clubheart. Citizens: These citizens provide us with easy, undercover men. General of the citizens is Nathaniel Truehound. Bases: Jumbee supplied us with many bases throughout the Caribbean. There are so many so that no enemies can track where we'll be. The bases are used for meetings, plannings, and parties. Guards are all the enemies nearby and will guard us fully. '''Truehounds Tailor Shop, Port Royal' Ming's Jewelry, Tortuga Skull's Thunder, Padres Del Fuego Clubheart Tavern, Raven's Cove Daggerflint's Tattoo Shop, Cuba Porc's Tavern, Ile D'Etable De Porc Avaricia's Tavern, Isla De La Avaricia Ceremonial Clothing The clothing in italics and bold are for unlimited and the other is for basics. This clothing is for any sort of ceremony that we have. #''Straw Explorer Hat/ ''Dark Yellow Bandana #''Any Grey Coat'' #''Woodland Vest/ ''Belted Vest #''Dark Yellow Linen Long Sleeve/ ''Dark Yellow Linen Puffy Shirt #''Jolly Bones Belt/ ''Box Belt #''Denim Skullsnap Trousers/ ''Blue Cotton Trousers #''Fishing Trophy Boots/ ''Bucket Boots #''Silver Sapphire Jewelry'' Alliances (Guilds and Nations) We are allianced with many guilds and Nations around the world. If you would like to become an ally, please post on my talk page. #Edgar's Empire #France #Spain #Caribbeanrebellion Category:Armies of The U.I.C.